


Another Mission Accomplished, Another Happy Ending

by Hacereadsenochian (Grannahreadsenochian)



Series: We Rebel (Against that ending) [1]
Category: Rogue One - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: AU, Angst, Canon NON compliant, Canon What Canon, Cassian Dead? What movie were you watching?, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Most certainly no canon ending welcome here, Rogue one: a star wars story - Freeform, group hug, star war: rogue one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grannahreadsenochian/pseuds/Hacereadsenochian
Summary: You had no hope of seeing Cassian Andor again. Not after the reports, not after what happened. So when you saw him standing in the doorway, looking hurt and vulnerable, your world froze. Ye confront Cassian after the battle at Skarif, but end up falling for his flattery and puppy dog eyes, his two fail-safes. There's hurt, there's comfort, there's angst, there's absolutely no mention of anyone dying on any beach anywhere.





	

You didn't think he was coming back. 

 

Your initial outrage was gone from when you'd found out where he was going. Now you were just... well, there would be time to mourn later. 

 

Everyone was packing up, talking about moving base. There was a fear in the air, brought on my the fact that the Empire now had a weapon that really could destroy a planet, and Governor Tarkin was in control of it, no less. But there was hope as well, in everyone's face as they raced to evacuate the base. Someone on your side had gotten the plans out. They were out there, floating in space, whether on a skiff or a corvette or an escape pod, it didn't matter. You had a chance, a real chance to defeat the Empire.

 

You were clinging to that hope, because it was the last thing you had to cling to. 

 

You had no hope of seeing Cassian again. 

 

So when you looked up and saw him, standing in the doorway, leaning on that girl, your world froze. 

 

"Captain." Someone else brushed your arm, walking towards them while you just stood there, dumb. "Thank God you made it. Jyn, you too. We owe you. Thanks to you too... just thank you." 

 

Jyn was mumbling something in response, but Cassian was only watching you. You gave him the faintest of relieved smiles and started to move to join them, but suddenly there were other bodies huddling around them, thanking this and blessing that, all tense smiles and barely contained excitement. You turned back to your station, reminding yourself that you were on duty, and there would be time to see him later. It hurt telling yourself that. You didn't want to wait. But you were a damn officer.  _ Pull yourself together, Grace _ . 

 

"Commander." You looked up at Cassian's voice. "They want me to report to sickbay." He said. 

 

"And you're going to listen to them?" You asked dryly. He seemed almost taken aback by your sarcasm.  

 

"Would you accompany me?" He requested. "I'm sure you have questions for me." 

 

"Yes." You snatched your headset off your head and dropped it on the computer panel with a clatter. "Just two." As you brushed past them, Jyn started to pull away from Cassian, like she thought she'd better give them space. "You, come." You ordered. She obediently helped a very upset looking Cassian hobble into sickbay. 

 

"Sit him there." You said, pointing at an unoccupied table/bed. He slowly lowered himself onto the table, wincing. You clasped your hands behind your back and took a deep breath, bouncing on your feet. "Comfortable?" You asked in a tone that said you really didn't care. He nodded. "I'm glad." 

 

"Okay," He sighed, slumping wearily. "You're mad I went to Skarif."

 

"I'm not mad you went to Skarif." You corrected him, your tone sharp. "I'm mad you didn't tell me before you left."

 

"I sent someone to tell you."

 

"Oh and he found me, too late for me to do anything about it. Instead of going with you to provide support, all I could do was dispatch as many fighters to your position as possible, and then stand around and wait and do nothing." 

 

"You were really useless, sending all those troops to help us." Cassian agreed. "If only you had been with me, instead of coordinating the fleet from here."

 

"It's not about what I could or couldn't do, Captain it's the attitude." You said. "I was fully prepared to get my blaster and march beside you. A chance to rebel against the rebellion? Who could resist?" 

 

"I know." Cassian assured you. "But I needed someone here I could trust, to get us support." 

 

"Are you trying to butter me up?" 

 

"This time, I mean it." Cassian looked at you so earnestly, so intensely. 

 

"Honestly." You scoffed quietly. "You could talk your way out of anything. Put away the puppy dog eyes, you're a Captain for goodness sake." 

 

A smile broke out on his face. 

 

A nurse walked by, leading an old man by the arm. 

 

"Don't worry about him, he's been nursing that leg for months now, he's fine. Take care of her." You pointed at Jyn. The nurse glanced at you, then at Cassian, then Jyn, and then back to you. He sighed and led the old man back into the waiting room. 

"You." You looked at Cassian. "Do you need anything?" 

 

"Are you going?" 

 

"I have to get back to my station." His face fell. "Cassian..." You said softly. 

"I know." He said reluctantly. "I was just hoping... we could have more time." 

 

You stared at him, your eyebrows furrowed. 

 

"Come here." He reached for your hand. You glanced around. 

 

"Cassian, there are people everywhere." 

 

"They don't care." He insisted. He pulled you close. "I care. Right now I need you." 

 

His voice was so broken, so tired. You put aside your responsibility and gave in. Someone else could take care of your work, for now. You let him wrap your hands around his head and pull you into an embrace. He leaned his head against your chest and you kissed his head. 

 

"Erso," you murmured, "pull the curtain shut."  

 

You heard the sliding of rings and the swish of fabric as Jyn obeyed. 

 

"Oh Cassian." You breathed, running your hand through his hair. "Always running off and getting yourself into trouble."

 

"I know." He whispered. 

 

"One day I'm not going to be able to pick up the pieces." 

 

"I know." 

 

You looked at Jyn and smiled. You held out your hand. "Come on." You said, motioning for her to join you. She hesitated. But Cassian was looking at her with half-closed eyes, looking so content and at peace for the moment. She joined the embrace, Cassian gripping her hand and your arm around her shoulder, holding her close to you. 

 

"Thank you for bringing him back to me." You whispered into her hair. 

 

"Always." She replied, her voice sounding choked. 

 

This was how the Doctor and the nurse found you three, wrapped around each other in an embrace, in your own little world behind that thin white curtain. 

 

You opened your eyes and glanced at them, and your gaze conveyed only one order- don't talk, don't ruin this, just turn around and walk away. 

 

Let us have this moment. 

  
  



End file.
